A FailProof Plan
by Kalaia
Summary: Vlad's got a new plan, and this time, it might actually work. Will Danny be able to stop him and save Maddie? Or will Vlad win? DxS OC though not paired with Danny Recently slightly redone.
1. Vlad's Plan

**Please note that I have recently redone certain parts of this story.**

**This is my first Danny fic, so please be easy on me, and don't be review-shy.**

**A Fail-Proof Plan**

Chapter One

**Vlad's Plan**

_**Vlad**_

_Vlad Masters stared at the new device. This was it. In his hands, he had the key to success. No longer would his plans backfire on him. No longer would Daniel spoil all of his hard work. He walked out of the room and into his study. He sat down in his chair and picked up a picture. Maddie smiled up at __him. _

_'Ahhh Maddie, you'll soon be mine, even if you do not wish it.'_

**Amity Park**

Danny flew faster and faster towards his target. If he didn't make it now, he was ruined! He quickly glanced at his watch. It was 7:54. He

had only 2 minutes to complete his mission! Danny didn't even know if he'd make it in time. Fueled by the thoughts of what would

happen if he didn't, Danny flew faster than he ever had before. Turning intangible he flew through the building's stone

walls and straight into a closet right outside his destination. Quickly transforming back into Danny Fenton, he ran into the class next door

and hurried into a seat. Panting, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Phew, he almost hadn't made it to school on time.

Something smacked into his head and he turned around, rubbing the back of his head. Dash sat there behind him smirking. Danny glared at him, but

turned to talk to Sam, who sat beside him during homeroom.

"So did you get them?" Sam excitedly asked.

Danny grinned. "Yup." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two slips of paper. "Here are the tickets. Too bad Tucker's on vacation, he would have killed to see this."

"Ha, you bet! This concert is going to rock! Thanks for getting the tickets Danny."

"No problem, it is your birthday after all," he grinned.

Sam began to blush and played with her pencil. "I just hope my parents don't butt in like they did last time."

Danny laughed, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to see you in another pink dress would we?"

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, I was kinda trying to forget tha- ouch!" Sam was interrupted as a huge paper ball collided with her head. She turned around to see Paulina laughing at her, along with Dash. Danny and Sam both glared at them. Danny turned around and secretly pointed his hand behind his back and a small green beam of light shot from his finger.

Papers flew everywhere as Dash fell on the floor. The desk had collapsed. Danny smirked. "What's the matter Dash, gain some weight lately?" Sam and Danny both laughed and returned back to their conversation about the concert.


	2. Another One Bites the Dust

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Queen, or any of Queen's songs, including "Another One Bites the Dust". _

**Chapter 2**

**Another One Bites the Dust**

Danny sighed. Thankfully school was over, and even more thankfully, it was out for the year! Summer Vacation at last! Danny slowly walked up to his room and sat down at his computer.

**DPhantom129**: Sam, you on?

**Proud2BGoth**: Yeah, what's up?

**DPhantom129**: Nothing much, just got home. R U ready for vacation?

**Proud2BGoth**: You bet! Freedom from Lancer for an entire 3 months! Could it get any better?

**DPhantom129:** It will in a few hours.

**Proud2BGoth: **Ha, you bet! I can't wait for the concert tonight, and I can't believe that they're actually coming here to Amity Park. I mean seriously, nothing ever happens here.

**DPhantom129:** That's an understatement. Even the Box Ghost hasn't been around lately. The BOX GHOST!

**Proud2BGoth: **Yeah, well thanks to some rich guy that's going to change.

**DPhantom129:** What do you mean by that?

**Proud2BGoth: **Apparently some rich guy paid for Queen to come here and play tonight. I can't remember what his name was though. I think he wanted to remain anonymous.

**DPhantom129: **I hadn't heard that. Well, it's getting close to the concert time. I'll meet you over at your house in a few seconds.

_DPhantom129 has signed off_

**Proud2BGoth: **K, see ya there.

_Proud2BGoth has signed off_

Danny grabbed his stuff and smiled. This concert was going to rock. He went ghost and flew towards Sam's mansion.

Danny soon reached the Manson's residence. The boy phased through Sam's window and turned back into Danny Fenton. Sam looked up and saw him. She smiled and grabbed his arm, and he was dragged to the field where the concert would be.

The two entered the concert building and found their seats quickly. Soon stage fog started to drift in, and the lights were focused on a place on the stage. The audience held their breath as a trapdoor opened and a platform slowly started to rise up with someone in it. The figure wasn't facing their way yet, so they couldn't tell who it was. Sam and Danny looked at each other, grinning.

The figure suddenly turned around. It was Freddie Mercury? Sam and Danny turned to each other in shock. How could the legendary Freddie Mercury be up on stage? He died years ago! The two continued to watch in amazement.

Freddie ran up to the front of the stage with his famous half mike stand above his head. The crowd cheered wildly.

**(A.N. Freddie is in bold and the audience is in italics)**

**Aaayo!**

_Aaayo!_

**Aaayo!**

_Aaayo! _

**Ok, we're going to start out with "Another One Bites the Dust", by John Deacon. **

The music started, but Danny and Sam still didn't know what to think. Could this be…Freddie's ghost?

"I'm going to go check this out. Cover me Sam?"

Sam nodded and she watched as Danny sunk down underneath the bleachers.

"Going ghost!"

Danny went invisible and flew towards the stage. As he got nearer, his ghost breath went off. _So it is his ghost! Whoa, so this is what it's like to up close to Queen…ok Danny focus! Hmm, I guess I'll have to wait until the show is done to ask questions. And who says I should be denied the chance to watch this? Now where is Sam?_

Danny scanned the crowd and soon spotted Sam. He flew back and changed under the bleachers again. He sat beside Sam.

"It is his ghost, Sam! I'm going to stay afterwards, see what I can find out. Do you mind going home by yourself?"

Sam's face fell in disappointment, but she quickly hid it. "Yeah, that's ok Danny." She turned back and watched the show, as did Danny.

The show was spectacular. Danny was thankful to have seen it. He sighed. It was time to figure out how Freddie's ghost had gotten there, and why.

* * *

Queen is a British rock band for those of you who didn't know.


	3. Darling

Sorry it's been……forever since I last posted I couldn't think of what to do next…and…suddenly…out of nowhere…it just…popped in my head! O.o

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Queen or any of their songs…or anything related to Danny Phantom….I do own some Queen cds and live performances though!

* * *

Danny flew over the crowd of people who were reluctantly leaving the stadium. His heart was pounding faster than it had when he'd first met Skulker! He might have been doing his job, but meeting a real live-well…maybe not so alive, rock-star would be amazing!

He passed through the back wall of the stage and found himself…well… backstage! (A.N. / Never would have thought that, would ya?) His eyes scanned the area for any signs of Freddie's ghost. Eventually he spotted a poof of curls that could only belong to the head of Brian May. He quickly went transparent and followed the star. Danny watched as Brian joined three other people in the room. Roger Taylor was spread out on a couch, while John Deacon sat in a soft looking chair. And over in the corner was…Freddie Mercury!

Freddie looked up. "Darling, if you want to speak with one of us, then I suggest you make yourself visible."

He blushed and floated to the ground. Apparently Freddie could see past invisibility. Brian, Roger, and John looked over to where he stood.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Brian asked.

Still feeling embarrassed, Danny nodded, but was at lost for words. It isn't every day one comes in contact with one of their idols. Finally he found that his mouth could form words again. "I was wondering...erm…how did you get…." He trailed off, not sure of how to finish.

Freddie answered anyway. "A rich bloke found my residence in the ghost zone. He offered me a chance to go on tour again. I was more than happy to be reunited with these guys here. Playing in the ghost zone is nice, but you can only take it for so long. There wasn't anyone else who…connected like we did. I was transported to England, and I quickly found Brian. After the shock, he quickly rang up Roger and John. Once they finally believed that Brian hadn't completely gone mad, they quickly agreed. We came up with a tour name, and we got together a good crew. After some rehearsals we were good to go. I must say, it's wonderful to see how many new fans there are!"

His eyes widened. "Did you say a rich guy?"

Freddie nodded.

"Could you describe him?"

"Well, he looked a bit like Dracula, but with a more…glamorous outfit. Had blue skin…went by the name Masters. Didn't like him that much."

With a growing dread he realized who it was. "Vlad," he whispered.

Soft clapping came from the doorway." Yes, well done dear boy. It seems your I.Q. has gone up to...what is it now? One?" Vlad stepped into the room.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny's hands clenched. What was he up to now?

"Why, what I've always wanted. Surely you know that by now."

"You'll never get that, Vlad."

"Why, of course I will, and you'll be absolutely helpless to stop me."

"Dear," Freddie said, addressing Vlad,"as much as I love entertainment, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

"Oh really," Vlad smirked, " and just what are **you** going to do."

Freddie smiled, showing off his wonderful teeth. He pursed his lips and whistled a tune which sounded vaguely like "Seaside Rendezvous".

Out of nowhere a girl popped into the room. Her slightly spiky hair was black with purple highlights, to match her violet eyes. She also wore a torn version of an acid-washed Queen t-shirt, a long and torn duster, boots, dark bell-bottoms, and black nail polish...on her left hand.

Vlad chuckled. "This is your idea of protection? You're more of a fruit than I-"

The girl instantly flew at Vlad and had him pinned to the ground in an instant. She threw punches and kicks harder than Danny had seen anyone do so before. The girl lifted up Vlad by his collar and whistled. A portal appeared in the middle of the room, and Vlad was thrown in. The portal closed and the girl flew back to the ground. She faced Danny as he stood in shock and grinned. "**No one** insults Queen."

_While the entire fight occurred..._

Roger and Freddie moved to the couch to watch, while Brian and John sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Pssst, Fred, have you got the popcorn?"

Freddie pulls out bag. "You bet!"

The two proceeded to eat popcorn. Suddenly, Roger got a marvelous idea. He picked up a piece of popcorn and chucked it at Brian's head. To Freddie's and Roger's amazement, the popcorn disappeared into the hair! Both of them looked at each other and grinned. They both took turns throwing more popcorn into the mass of curls. Freddie was fascinated. "It just eats it right up!"

Roger stared at the hair. "I know."

They both watched it for a while. "It's a bit scary isn't it?"

Roger nodded.

* * *

Lol, sorry about that last part. A friend and I came up with that whole popcorn and Brian thing after reading something off the internet, about John chucking peanuts at Brian during his Brighton Rock guitar solo. O.O

Another Disclaimer: I meant absolutely no offense to Brian's hair. If anything, I am jealous of it. I mean, nobody has hair as perfectly curly as that! Who **wouldn't **want hair like that? It'd totally rock!

Also, this is fiction. That means that anything Queen does in this story almost for sure didn't happen, so please don't yell at me. These are random things that pop into my brain. I also mean absolutely no disrespect to Queen.

P.S.: I'm terribly sorry if you guys aren't Queen fans. Don't worry; there will be more Danny and Vlad soon.

I will try to post tomorrow. Sorry the chapters are so short, but I think I have a short attention span. I have a great respect for those who have enough time and will to post those really long chapters all the time.

Reviews are welcome...but if you're not in the mood...then you don't have to.


	4. Ghost Rocker

Danny stared at the new …rocker- sort- of- ghost that had appeared and beaten the crap out of Plasmius.

"Erm…hi," said a still shocked Danny.

"Allo! You must be Danny Phantom! Hear about you all the time in the Ghost Zone. I hear you like good music." The ghost took this time to glance over at Queen sitting still over by the couch. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

Danny blinked and after a moment answered. "Yeah, it was great! Of course, I couldn't believe it when Freddie Mercury came out on stage, but it was amazing! I never got to see Queen before Freddie…uhh…died," he finished, looking a little uncomfortable about the lead singer's passing. "So, who are you?"

The female ghost looked shocked for a moment. "So sorry, forgot to introduce myself! I, the ghost rocker said while bowing, "am Ally." She grinned and held out her hand for Danny to shake. Danny shook her hand and watched as she continued talking. "So you know that weirdo, Plasmius?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. It's a long story, but let's just say we've been enemies for a while."

Ally smiled at this. "Well I have all the time in the world you know! It's not often I make new friends, thanks to Freddie's _tough_ schedule. Why don't you tell me all about it?" Ally pulled out a few chairs and motioned for Danny to sit down.

"Uh, sure I guess." Danny started to tell Ally his previous encounters with Vlad, along with mentioning his plans for the future. When he finished Ally's mouth had formed a frown that didn't suit her face.

"It's no wonder I didn't trust that guy! I knew Brian should have listened to me…"

Danny decided to change the subject. "So, how'd you meet Freddie?"

Ally's face brightened at the sudden change. "Oh, I've been a fan of his since the 70's. I actually got to meet him when he was touring once. We talked for a few hours afterwards, and became friends. I continued to send him letters after that, and we've been pen pals for a long time. After he died, I met up with him in the Ghost Zone, and I talked him into rejoining the band. He let me become his personal assistant and body guard," she beamed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" Danny asked carefully.

"A serial killer stalked me and cut me to shreds with his machete," Ally said, her face completely serious.

Danny gasped, and Ally burst out laughing. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell someone that! Actually, I died of a carbon monoxide leak in my home. Didn't notice a thing since I was asleep. Although, it was strange to suddenly be floating…but it was kinda cool too!" She grinned.

"Oh." Danny wondered how someone could be so cool about their own death.

"So…besides Queen…what music do you like?" Ally asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, Dumpty Humpty rocks! Alice Cooper and Green Day are at the top of my list too."

"I like a lot of the more classic rock bands myself…like Queen (of course), David Bowie, Alice Cooper, Aerosmith, the Beatles, etc. Of course, there are some newer bands I love too! Green Day and Snow Patrol are definitely up there! Oh and have you heard that new artist, Mika? They're saying he's the new Freddie Mercury!"

Freddie looked up. "There can't be another one of me! I'm too original, darling!"

"Of course he's not Freddie, he doesn't even have the basics to be you," Ally replied. Under her breath she muttered, "He'd need bigger teeth for that…"

Danny and Roger chuckled, but Freddie apparently couldn't hear her.

"So, now that we've exchanged pleasantries and all, what shall we do?" Ally inquired.

Danny's eyes widened. "Sam!" He shot up out of his chair. "I can't believe I forgot! I was going to go tell Sam right after I was done here! I have to go!" Danny started to run out the door, but then stopped. "Ally, did you want to come?"

Ally smiled. "Really? You wouldn't mind? What about Sam, would she mind?"

"Not at all! Sam'll love you!"

"Ok. Hold on; let me ask my "boss". Hey, Freddie, could I go with Danny for a little while?"

"Of course. Just remember where we're staying for the night, and don't get into too much trouble."

Ally nodded, and Danny grabbed her hand. "Come on, you've got to meet Sam!"

The two flew off in the direction of Sam's house.

* * *

BTW: Sorry about the REALLY long wait, as most of you probably won't even remember this story by now! I'm hoping that this won't turn into a DannyOC...but sometimes your characters decide to surprise you! Also...no offense to Freddie's teeth...I personally think they're awesome. Now you know more about this new character, and in the next chapter...meeting Sam.


	5. Vlad Strikes

The two ghosts flew eagerly to Sam's house. Danny led the way over the near-empty streets of Amity Park. He glanced back at Ally and saw to his amusement that she had at some point during their flight put on headphones, and was now dancing in the air as she flew after him. He could hear the faint sound of Alice Cooper's "Detroit City" coming from her headphones. It had gotten to the main chorus when Ally began to head bang and shout the lyrics out loud.

"WELL I WAS BORN THERE; PROBABLY DIE THERE, WITH ALL MY LONG HAIR…" Ally opened her eyes, and grinned at him. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Danny, look o-!"

The entire time Danny was watching Ally he hadn't even thought that he might run into something. But Ally's warning came too late, and he crashed right into a giant billboard…which just happened to have his foe's face on it.

"Ow." Danny flew away from the billboard and stared at it while rubbing his head.

Ally flew closer to the board and read the headline. "Vlad Masters for mayor? That's that Plasmius guy isn't it? Well…that sucks."

"What!? Vlad's running for mayor now? How did that happen?" Danny shouted in shock. He groaned. Now he might be stuck with Vlad as a mayor? If there was one thing to be said for Vlad Masters though, it was that he never gave up.

"Bummer," Ally said while floating closer to the billboard. "This won't help you in the long run, it'll certainly make you feel better!"

Danny began to question her, but Ally motioned for him to be quiet. "You know, Danny. Everyone brings at least one trait from the human world into their time as a ghost. Ever heard of Ember?" Danny nodded. "Well, if you ever do a little background check on her, you'll find that she was in a band during her high school years. She would have been great if she hadn't been killed by her ex-boyfriend." Ally looked saddened for a moment. "I actually got to see her while she was alive. One of the best girl rockers I'd seen in a long while. She was so full of life. Such a pity she died before reaching her dreams."

Danny looked shocked. "She was killed by her ex-boyfriend?"

Ally nodded. "He was extremely jealous of her. I tried to warn her, if only she listened to me!"

"Warn her-, wait a minute, you knew her personally didn't you?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Ally looked down and nodded solemnly. "Although it is kinda nice having her in the Ghost Zone now. Best friends forever right?" Ally sighed, and then brightened. "As to what I was saying earlier…everyone brings something from when they were human into their afterlife…only it's amplified. Take Ember for example…she was an amazing rocker, and now, in her afterlife, she has amazing abilities all through her music. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Danny nodded. "I think I'm starting too, but, what did you take with you?"

Ally smiled. "In my earlier life, I was a brilliant fighter…but also a brilliant artist. You saw that fighting amplified when I defeated Masters earlier. Well, now you are about to see the other part I brought with me."

Ally floated over to the billboard and touched Vlad's face. She paused for a moment and then started to fly quickly across the board. Danny could see flashes of color bursting from her hands as she moved back and forth across the image. All of a sudden she stopped. Ally floated back to where Danny was watching and smirked.

"Wow, you-you-," Danny couldn't finish, and instead burst out laughing.

Vlad's image had been…well, to say the least, altered. He now had red lipstick, a sun hat, makeup, and even a believable looking bust. In his hand was a handbag, and the background was now made up of flowers.

Danny wiped a tear from his eye. "That was brilliant. I can't wait to see what Sam and Vlad think of that!"

Danny's eyes widened. "Sam!"

Ally's eyes widened too. "Crap! We're really late now…well, let's see how fast you can fly, Phantom."

* * *

The two ghosts shot off towards Sam's house. They flew up to Sam's window and Danny gently knocked. Sam looked over and ran to the window.

"Danny!" she said, smiling. Her smile froze when she saw Ally. "Who's this?"

"Sam, this is Ally. She's Freddie's assistant."

Ally grinned and stuck out her hand. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

Sam seemed to look unsure, but answered a little more enthusiastically than her greeting. "Yeah! It was amazing with Freddie and John back!" She shook Ally's hand…or at least tried to, as her hand passed through it.

"Oops...forgot about that." Ally smiled a little sheepishly. "So," she continued, "What bands do you like? Oh, and you have to tell me where you got your clothes!"

Sam seemed to brighten a little more at this comment, and the two girls started talking animatedly while Danny watched. They talked about everything from music, to food choices.

"I know what you mean Sam! I never could handle eating meat when I saw all those living parts. Just the fact that I was eating something's flesh and veins, and muscle just made me feel queasy! Vegetables I could handle though!" Ally smiled and then glanced over at the clock. "Holy crap, is that the time!? I really gotta fly, but before I go, would you guys like backstage passes for tomorrow's second performance? You really should meet the guys in person, Sam!" She tossed two passes to the two grinning teens. "Oh and here's an extra ticket, just in case," she said while throwing another one to Danny.

"Wow, thanks Ally!"

"Well, I'll see ya at the concert! Bye!" She waved, and then flew off into the night.

* * *

Ally had replaced her headphones, and was happily flying home to the sounds of "Lithium" by Evanescence.

Out of nowhere something grabbed her. She immediately tried to break free, but before she could, a beam of light hit her, paralyzing her from her shoulders down. She hit the ground and looked up at her attacker. Her eyes widened.

"Plasmius!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she yelled at the now smirking ghost.

"I think, dear girl, that I am kidnapping you." Vlad grinned evilly.

"What the hell you doing that for? Look if it's because of today, it's my job! I'm a bloody bodyguard; you can't have hard feelings just because of that!" Ally shrieked.

"Oh no, of course not. Let's just say I want to get to know you better…Anna." Vlad said, and his smirk grew as he saw that she had paled. "Oh yes, I know who you are, Anna, or should I say who you were. But why don't we continue this conversation in a more…private place?"

Anna could do nothing but just lay there in horror as Plasmius picked her up and flew off with her.

Eventually Vlad stopped flying and phased through a large mansion. He set the girl down on a large, overstuffed couch.

Ally, or Anna, glared up at Vlad. "What do you want with me?" she asked, and to her surprise, her Transylvanian accent showed through for the first time in years. Her eyes widened. "What-

"A little trick I picked up while in the ghost realm. None of your glamours will work now Anna, at least not while I'm around."

She glared at the half ghost above her. "You still haven't answered my other question, Plasmius. What do you want with me?"

"Well, since you were so polite, very well. As you probably know, Daniel and I don't exactly get along. I've tried everything to get him on my side, him and his mother. But every time, he's foiled my plan!" Plasmius' face filled with rage. "But you see, everything changed when I found you."

Anna's eyebrows rose. "Me?"

"Yes, you. I don't know of any other ghost or human that can match your fighting skills. With you on my side, young Daniel and every other ghost won't stand a chance."

"Well you seemed like you did a very good job in capturing me so I don't see how-" Vlad cut her off.

"That was only because I caught you off guard. If I hadn't used a surprise attack I wouldn't have stood a chance." He grimaced at having to admit his weakness.

"Anna, I plan for you to become my new assistant. Your new job will to assist me in anything I need…especially fighting."

Anna raised her head. "And why would I agree to that?"

Vlad cackled. "Dear child, you don't have a choice."

Anna's eyes widened as Vlad strapped a collar around her neck. He pressed a button on a remote control, and everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry about another long wait...I get distracted very easily...but this chapter was pretty fun to write. The whole confrontation with Vlad confused me when I wrote. Turned out not at all as I pictured it. Well, I guess it's a good thing when your characters surprise you, eh? Hopefully I'll write soon...but you never know with me.**


	6. Trapped

When Ally woke up she was very confused. She was on the ground…and it was raining… She ran her fingers through her hair and sat up…and groaned. She was also in pain. "Pain? I haven't been in pain for years," she murmured. Ally couldn't remember anything, so she shrugged and decided to go for a fly. She discovered that she couldn't. She started to panic a little. "What's wrong with me?" Then, she noticed her hands. They weren't see-through. They weren't that pale greenish-blue she'd gotten used to. They were alabaster white, the same color they'd been in her life. Ally screamed.

Since Ally couldn't fly and didn't know where she was, she ran. Eventually a forest came up in front of her, but she didn't stop running. She ran and ran and ran, stumbling over roots, and getting whacked by low branches. Eventually she tripped and something caught her, or rather someone. She looked up to thank the person, but instead froze in terror. She knew this person. She knew his eyes, his face, his name. She screamed.

And she woke up…for real this time. She was on a bed in a room she didn't recognize. She quickly looked at her hands and breathed a sigh of relief. They were transparent again.

"Bad dream?"

Ally's eyes widened when Vlad stepped out of the shadows. Her voice shook, "Yesterday wasn't a dream."

Vlad smirked. "I'm afraid not, Anna."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's Ally," she growled. She lunged at him, completely intent on tearing his smug face to shreds. Vlad pushed a button and her body ended up veering off to the right and smacking into a wall. Ally recovered quickly, but a little confused, and flew at him again, this time raising a fist to punch him. She punched herself in the stomach right in front of him. She groaned. Her punches were hard. She sank to her knees. "What did you do to me?" she asked weakly.

He lifted her up by the collar she'd forgotten he'd forced on her last night. "I told you. You're going to do everything I want you to do. I'm curious though. How do you feel knowing that all of the freedom you once had, is gone?"

Ally spat in his face. He growled and wiped it with his handkerchief. Ally was suddenly flying…into another wall. Something kept her from passing through it, so she smacked against it. Before she knew it, Vlad was at her throat again, this time squeezing, not to choke her of course, she couldn't breathe anyway, but to cause her pain and to embarrass her. He leaned closer to her. "How about a test run?" He dropped Ally and she fell to the ground.

"Get up." Ally stood. "Walk to that door." She walked to the door, wondering why her feet were moving. "Come here." This time Ally resisted with all her might. She tried pulling back against the invisible force that caused her to walk forward. She struggled til she was almost in pain trying to defeat the controller. Eventually she stood in front of him. Her eyes were frightened and frustrated tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Hmm, how to really test this out, I wonder. I really want to know the extent of my power. Tell me child, what do you fear the most?"

Immediately Ally slapped a hand across her mouth to keep her from answering. "Put your hand down." Ally had no choice but to do what she was told, but she bit her lip to keep it shut.

"Tell me!" The force was so strong that Ally couldn't resist.

"People getting hurt and-," she turned away and whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to speak up," he said in a mocking tone.

"Being trapped," Ally whispered, but slightly louder.

Vlad's eyes gleamed when he had gotten the information he wanted. "I should have guessed, knowing the life you used to lead."

Ally walked away from him and sat on the bed. She pulled her knees up to her chin and hid her face. He followed her. She winced when she felt him sit down next to her. He began to stroke her hair and she shivered.

"Oh yes, I can definitely see why you fear those things. After all they are the reason you're dead aren't they?"

Ally buried her head even further.

"You remember, don't you Ally?"

Ally bit her lip and tears were even more on the verge of pouring out. "How could I forget?" she whispered.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like, waking up to the sounds of your best friend screaming, pleading for her boyfriend to stop, and running to your door, just to find out that you couldn't open it, no matter how much you tried. Knowing that you were in the highest room in the house, and knowing that you couldn't get out of your window. All in all you were feeling trapped. Then the screams stopped, and with it you could feel your heart stop for a split second."

Ally was crying by now. "Stop it." She covered her ears, but she couldn't block out the sound.

He continued the torture. "Then you could hear the sound of heavy footsteps, slowly coming upstairs, coming to kill you. He opened the door and came in. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at you. You could see the blood on his teeth. He picked you up by the neck and threw you against the wall. Of course you blacked out. By the time you woke up dead, you found out that he'd cut open the gas tank, letting carbon monoxide slowly kill you in your sleep, making it look like an accident. Your friend was found at the bottom of a lake, with a suicide note left inside the house."

Ally was sobbing by now. "How do you know all this?"

He held up a small orb. It looked like a jade green marble, with shining white mist swirling in it. "Your obituary."

Ally's face was full of confusion. "My what?"

"Your obituary. Every ghost in the ghost zone has a record how they died. Instead of having it in print though, you can watch it."

"So you watched mine? You're sick Plasmius." Ally closed her eyes one last time. 'Get up,' she told herself. She pushed the hair out of her eyes, then stood up, and suddenly sank through the floor. Plasmius stood up, alarmed.

Ally was flying faster than she ever had before. She had to get away. She had to before it was too late. She could already feel the pull of Vlad's mind pulling her back. She pushed through it, but she had to slow down. It was getting stronger. Was he, getting closer?

Eventually she felt the strain so much that she was reduced to walking. She stumbled a little and a hand caught her. She looked up in alarm. It was Vlad. He grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her towards him. She slammed into his chest. "You forgot again." Ally stared at him with desperate, trapped eyes. "You're mine now," he whispered. Ally couldn't take the stress of the memories and fighting Vlad anymore, she slumped against him in a faint.

* * *

**Sorry I've been lazy about posting. School really eats up your time. Well...you've learned some interesting stuff about Anna/Ally, stuff which I wasn't expecting myself. Seriously, I had no idea it was gonna turn out this way. Oh and...I do not in any way or form own Danny Phantom, but I do own my original character and the new Dark Knight t-shirt I just got. Don't ya just love Batman stuff? Anyways...if you're looking for some actual Danny and or Sam postage then I'm sorry, but there should be some soon. **


End file.
